No Memory
by TheForgottenPrincess
Summary: I suck at summaries. I promise the story is better than this. Sarah wakes up in a forest with no memory of who she is. She discovers she has a unique gift and is able to find the Avengers while wandering through the forest. Will she ever regain her memories? Will she fall for a certain man of iron? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone. So I've gotten into an Avengers phase, and this plot bunny popped into my head. So I'm going to post the first chapter and see what you all think. Reviews are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Avengers or any Marvel stuff. That all belongs to the beautiful mind of Stan Lee and the people he works with. Enjoy!

The first thing I became aware of was the sound of birds. Their cheerful little chirps were getting on my nerves. The next thing I became aware of was that I was laying in a bed of leaves and grass. Why was I outside? More importantly, how did I get there and where am I?

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. The sun was out and shinning brightly. I groaned as the light hurt my eyes, meaning that I had been out for a while. Stupid light. Why did the sun have to be so bright? Blimy. Again, I asked myself why I was outside in the first place. Then that got me thinking. I recognized I was in a forest. But the one thing that scared me was that when I tried to think of who I was, I came up blank. I couldn't remember my name. I didn't know who I was!

This time, I slowly opened my eyes. It worked, and all I saw were trees. They were so tall and thick that I knew I was in a heavily inhabited forest. A few rays of sunshine filtered down through the cracks, which was why it hurt when I tried to open my eyes the first time. Animals skittered around me. Some came up to me to sniff me before scurrying off. When I sat up all the animals took off running. I frowned.

I signed before thinking about my predicament. I was in a forest and had no clue as to who I was. I remembered that I had dark brown hair that fell past my shoulders, dark brown eyes, and I was around maybe 5'4. I could see that my skin was a copper color. I knew I British by the way I sounded in my thoughts. But I had no clue if I was still in London or wherever, or if I was in another country entirely. I didn't remember my age. I was so lost. And confused. And scared. Well, slightly scared.

A high pitched sound reached my ears. I turned my head, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. It was so foreign, yet so familiar. Words and numbers were being said, but I wasn't able to make them out. They rose in tempo and died down in a repetitive action. I fought internally. Should I take a chance and walk towards the sound? Or should I be cautious and run the opposite way? Of anything, in would at least find civilization and find some answers.

I took a chance. I stood and brushed off the dirt and leaves that cling to my clothes. They looked like they had seen better days. I wore a faded shirt with a man's face on it. Who the man was I had no clue. My jeans had tips in them and what looked like dried blood. When I took a step I felt the jeans move against a newly formed scab, so I knew the dried blood was there and wasn't part of my imagination. The sound distracted me from the my self analyzation. I walked toward it and the pitch increased. When I reached the tree line, the sound was so loud I could barely hear myself think. However, I could now hear the words and numbers that were being spoken. The voice, however, was not human. What it was sent a shock through me. As strange as it sounds, I was hearing technology speak as it worked.

A huge white building with an A on the side sat in the middle of a clearing. It was surrounded by trees, making it somewhat hidden. A window sat at the top floor of the building, and I could see people pass by it. Some were dressed in black work suits, some passed by in strange clothing, and one man passed by in a complete suit of metal that was red and gold. The sight made me wonder what the heck they did in there. And where I was. Again. My confusion and fear rosebeven more.

"Who are you?" a voice behind me asked.

I spun around. A man with a dark complextion stood behind me. He had metal wings that were attatched to his back and arms. He also wore a suit that was both metal and cloth and was grey and red. Mostly grey though. The glasses he wore were red and technology based. They were scanning me, determining if I was a threat or not.

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"New York. Who are you?" he asked again.

"I don't know," I answered. " I can't remember."

He raised an eyebrow at me. He more than likely didn't believe me. One thing that was for certain though. He didn't know who I was, so I was safe for the time being. Maybe.

"Where did you come from?"

"I woke up in the woods," I said, gesturing behind him.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, his gaze hard.

"I followed the sound."

"What sound?"

"Technology. I could hear it from the woods, so I followed the sound that it was making," I answered honestly.

"The sound that technology was making, huh?" he asked with a bemused expression. "Who are you and who sent you?"

"I don't know who I am!" I exclaimed. "All I know is I woke up in the woods. I have no memory of who I am, where I came from, and what happened to me! I'm alone, scared, and so confused that I am barely keeping myself from falling apart. I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe me, you can take me inside and preform a lie detector test. I can hear at least five of them in there!"

The man took his glasses off and glared at me again. I met his gaze head-on, letting him see everything that I was feeling. I could feel the unshed tears stinging my eyes. Finally, the man sighed and his gaze softened a bit. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and began speaking.

"All clear in sector four. I found a girl with no memory," he said.

Copy that Falcon. Stand by," another man's voice said. It was so soft that I almost missed it. Meaning he had an earpiece in and the only reason I could hear it was because of my newfound ability. I pretended that I heard nothing.

"Copy that," he said, dropping his wrist.

Curiosity got the best of me.

"Stand by for what?" I asked fearfully.

"To see what they want to do with you," he replied honestly.

"Oh," I said softly, looking down. My fear spiked again.

"Ok, Falcon. Bring her in. Stark wants to see her," the guy on the other end said.

"Alright," he answered.

"So your name is Falcon?" I asked.

"Until we find out who you are, yes," he said.

"Fair enough," I said.

Falcon out his goggles back on and held his hand out to me. After a moment's hesitation, I took it. He swung me onto his back, knocking the wind out of me slightly.

"Hang on," he said.

Before I could say anything, he took off. I made a squeak as we took off into the air. The force of the air going by made me cringe. What seemed like seconds later, we landed.

"You ok back there?" Falcon asked, dark humor lacing his voice.

"Define ok," I moaned.

"Are you breathing and have all of your body parts?"

"Then you're ok."

I opened my eyes and slid off. I wobbled for a second, but soon regained my balance.

"Never again," I muttered, causing Falcon to laugh.

"You'll be alright," he answered.

I moaned again. Before looking around. We had landed in front of the building. People in business suits and black glasses awaited us at the door.

"Stark is with the graduating recruits. He'll be waiting for you there," one of the men said when we got closer.

"Of course," he muttered. " Alright, thanks Stan."

The man nodded. When we entered the building, I had to cover my ears. There were so many different pitches it was deafening. It pierced through my head, making me fall to my knees. I high my lip to keep from crying out and closed my eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" Falcon asked, sounding concerned.

"Too loud," I wimpered. "Too many frequencies."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It distracted me from the agony for a second. It was definitely short lived because it came back full force with a vengeance.

"Focus your hearing on something specific. Maybe that will help," he suggested.

I nodded and began searching for something to focus on. I decided to focus on Falcon's suit. It was close and the pings were familiar. The other sounds faded away, giving me relief. I smiled slightly and stood, uncovering my ears.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Thank you," I said, smiling.

He nodded and we continued on. The agents looked at me in confusion but moved on with us. Then place was a maze. I gave up on trying to remember my way out. I was beginning to think it was a tactic to discourage intruders. Smart if you ask me.

As we turned a corner, we came to a clear training room. Inside, there were at least thirty people in lines. Their backs were turned towards us. A man with brown facial hair, rugged features, and brown eyes paced in front the of the people. He looked angry from the aggravated way he paced. When we walked in, his voice was loud and hard.

"One of you has betrayed this organization. We will find out who. The fact that a spy was able to slip in here is remarkable. I give you kudos for that. If any of you know who the traitor is, speak knew. Becuase if you know who it is and don't come forward, you will be in the same boat as the spy," the man said.

No one spoke. Since listening to a certain form of technology, I have been able to find a pattern in the electronics in the building. However, there was a different form of technology in this room. The pitches didn't match the others. It was softer, meaning it was concealed. And the words were not in English. If I had to take a gander, it was German. I was able to understand one Word however.

"I know who it is," I whispered to Falcon.

"How?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"She's wearing a chip in her hair bow. The words being transmitted aren't in English. I'm only able to understand one word," I replied.

"What word?"

"Hydra."

He looked at me for a second before looking at the recruits.

"Which girl?" he asked.

"First row, second to the right. Black hair, and a barely concealed tattoo on her neck," I said.

Falcon moved from my side and walked towards the man who had been speaking. He whispered in the man's ear. His gaze flickered towards the woman before down. He nodded at falcon.

"Agents, take recruit twenty-four to the holding cell," he said. "And get me her hair bow."

The girl's posture shower shock before she sprung into action. The men who accompanied falcon and I caught the girl before she could flee. Before one of the men could take her hair bow out, the man spoke.

"Wait, you're a guy. You don't know how to take one off without inflicting pain. Forest girl, get her hair bow would you?" the man asked.

I was shocked for a moment. Then reality set in and I moved behind her. She was struggling, making it hard for me to get her hair bow. When I got it, she tried kicking me, but I was able to move before could make contact.

"Cut of one head and two more shall take its place!" she shouted. "Hail Hydra!"

"Get her out of here," the man said with disgust. "As for the rest of you, return to your rooms until further notice."

I walked to Falcon and the man and handed over the bow.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I answered.

"You're British. Awesome. Tony Stark," he said, holding his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Stark. I wish I could tell you my name," I answered, soaking his hand.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find out sooner or later. All I need is a few DNA samples and fingerprints," he said.

"Alright," I agreed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Tony turned to Falcon. "How did you know who the spy was?"

"I didn't," he said, looking at me. "She's the one who found out."

"How did you know, then?" Tony asked, his gaze becoming guarded.

"I could hear the chip in her hair bow," I said. "It wasn't transmitting in English. I was only able to understand one word when it was spoken."

"How did you hear the chip and what word was it?"

"It would seem I can hear technology. There's so much of it here. It's how I found this place. And the word that I could understand was Hydra. Though why it kept saying that I have no clue," I said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

"Someone on the second floor is playing a game called...Galaga? Ask Falcon, I haven't been anywhere besides where Falcon took me," I said.

"Friday, is someone playing Galaga upstairs?" Tony asked, slightly louder than when he normally talks. I looked around, seeing if I missed someone in the room.

"Yes, sir. Agent Anderson on the second floor is playing Galaga. Shall I block the game?" a female voice sounded.

"Blimey," I said.

"No. He isn't needed all that much. Thanks Friday," he said.

"No problem," Friday answered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was Friday, my A.I."

"What's an A.I.?"

"Artificial Intelligence. I thought you said you hear tech?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Wicked. It's weird, though. I can't hear Friday. It's nice, though. One less thing to make my head pound," I said.

"I'm going to enjoy having you around." Tony turned and began walking to the door. "Follow me and we'll go find out who you are."

Tony nodded at Falcon as we passed. This time around, I looked at my surroundings. I carefully listened to the things around me, scared of overwhelming myself. That wasn't fun. When an agent passed by, I got curious about where I was.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You're in one of the Avengers/Shield training facilities," he answered.

"What are the Avengers and Shield?"

"Shield is short for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. They're a secret government organization that my dad helped create. Well, was a secret. They created the Avengers Initiative. The Avengers are a team of people with extraordinary abilities. We're basically the go-to team when things go crazy," Tony answered.

"Wicked. Sounds like a comic book come to life," I said with a smile.

"A little bit, yeah," he said with a chuckle.

"You make the weapons, don't you?" I asked when an agent passed by.

" How did you know?"

"A lot of the tech here sounds the same. Your tech has personality. It's not monotone like the others. They have pings that are almost humankind. It's how I knew that thing wasn't supposed to be here," I said, pointing to the hair bow he held in his hand.

"What does it sound like?" he asked softly.

"A lot of pings and pitches. Only, the pings are words and numbers and the pitches are tones. It's kind of hard to explain. I'm still trying to get used to it," I said, trying to explain it.

"So you have no memory of who you are or where you came from?" he began.

"Nope. I can recall what I look like. Everything else is a blank," I said. "I woke up in the woods surrounding this place. The sound is what helped me find this place."

"Scary. It's amazing How the human mind works. Your consciousness forgets stuff, but your mind and body do not. You're accent is proof enough of that," he said as we came to a stop in front of a glass door leading into a lab.

"Well hopefully you can help me not my memory," I said as we entered the lab.

"Seducing young women again, Tony?" a man's voice said from somewhere in the lab.

"I resent that remark. In answer to your question, no. This young woman was found wandering around the forest. She has no memory so she's agreed to let me probe her to find out," Tony said, looking around. "Where the heck are you? This place isn't big enough to hide in."

"Look up," was all he heard.

A man hovered over us. He had on these boots that glowed a soft blue and bummed softly. He was flying. Sort of.

"Brucie, why are you up there?" Tony asked.

"Testing out these hover boots. They work, but I'm trying to figure out how to get down," the man said, looking sheepish.

Bruce, I'm assuming his name is Bruce and not Brucie, had greying dark hair. His eyes were a warm light brown color. He had stubble, meaning he probably hadn't left the lab in a while. His expression showed calm, but under the surface, rage was there. He didn't show it though. I decided not to ask why he was concealing rage.

"Bruce you idiot. You're supposed to let me do the reckless and dumb stuff. You're gonna make Cap ban is from the lab again. We all know how well that went the first time," Tony said.

Bruce just shrugged and began moving in an awkward way. Tony shook his head and gestures for me to sit on the table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Let's get started," he said. "I'm going to draw blood first, then we'll do hair follicles, fingerprints, and saliva."

"Ok. I have a question," I said when I got a look at the needle.

"Shoot," he said as he started prepping everything.

"Are you doing everything you can to find out who I am just because, or because you want to understand why I am the way I am?" I asked.

"Sharp are you, my dear. Both. I want to help you remember who you are, and I want to know what makes you special," Tony answered honestly. I nodded.

The sight of the needle made me feel slightly nauseous, so I looked around and listened to the boots to distract myself from everything. Turns out I hate needles.

"Am I missing something here?" Bruce asked.

"Forest girl here is able to listen to and understand technology. It's amazing. If She found out who our spy was. If I can find out what helps her do that..." Tony trailed off as he stuck the needle in my arm. I focused on my breathing.

"Hear technology? Are you sure she isn't a spy herself?" Bruce asked. "No offense miss...?"

I have a shrug.

"She could hear Anderson playing Galaga on the second floor. She never left the first floor and the rooms are sound proof," Tony said.

"Fair enough. Think you can figure out how to get me down?" Bruce asked.

"Angle yourself downward and move like normal," I said.

Bruce looked at me since he had asked Tony. Tony gestures for Bruce to try it. Sure enough, he came right down. Bruce shook his head incredulously.

"Sometimes the answers to complicated questions are simple," I said.

A vague sense of deja vu crept into my head, making me frown. Tony noticed.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked. A few seconds later he added, "Are you remembering something?"

"No, but I feel like I've either said that before or someone else has said it to me," I said, frustrated.

"Don't try to force yourself to remember. Everything will come back in due time," he said.

"If you want, I can check you over when Tony is done with you. I am a doctor," Bruce offered.

"Sure. Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he said as he took off the boots. "How did you know how to get me down?"

"The boots were yelling yelling instructions. I'm guessing it's a prototype?"

Bruce nodded.

Tony grabbed a pair of sissors, a tablet, and a q-tip. He handed me the tablet.

"Place your finger on here and follow the prompts," Tony said as he moved behind me. I heard the sissors go snip. He moved back in front of me and gestured for me to open my mouth. He swabbed the inside of my cheek. I handed the tablet back to Tony.

"Alright, I will get started on these. They should be done in about thirty minutes," Tony said as he left the lab.

"Does he ever slow down?" I asked Bruce as he came forward.

"Not really. Only when he sleeps does he ever become still," Bruce answered.

"Oh."

Bruce places his hands on my head and began probing gently with practices ease. It was going fine until he put pressure on the back of my head. When he touched it, I nearly screamed at the pain that flared up. I took deep breaths to alleviate the pain.

"Tender?" he asked.

"But of an understatement," I gasped. "More like a truck rammed into my head."

"Not surprised," he said as he moved behind me and used a flashlight on the back of my head. "No wonder you have memory loss. Severe blunt force trauma to the head will definitely cause that. Do you mind taking an x-ray?"

He asked it softly, probably so he wouldn't cause me more pain.

"Go on ahead," I said as the pain eased.

"Alright. Follow me. We'll have to go to the medical bay to do it," he said. "When we're done, I'll give you some asprin and find you a place to lay down."

I nodded.

It didn't taken long for him to get the x-ray done. He said it will be a few minutes so he went ahead and gave me some pain reliever and placed me in a room to rest. He left me in peace. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

A/N: So that was longer than I expected. But it's done. Let me know if you want me to continue it. I already have a few more chapters written. Also keep in mind this is completely unbeta'd. Thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanna say thanks to those who reviewed. And to Finnish Toast, thank you for your review. I appreciate it. What I was going for when she heard technology is that it is like a language. When she hears it, it is automatically translated in her head for her to understand. I probably should have been more clear about that. Oh well. Stuff for the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel T.T

Today's chapter will be told in Tony's view.

I looked at the screens in front of me, trying to will the time to go quicker. I had five minutes until I would know who forest girl was and if she was a friend or foe. Soon, I would know ibIher entire history. Well, biologically at least. I may not know all of her history, but I'll know the important stuff. The thought of it made me excited. So excited my foot wouldn't stop tapping on th he floor. Thankfully, Bruce walked in, distracting me from my impatience.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Resting. I found the cause of her memory loss," he answered.

"What was it?"

"Severe blunt force trauma to the head," he said.

"How bad?" I asked.

"She has a crack and there's a huge indention in the back of her head," he said.

"Yikes. Must have a hard head," I joked, turning back to the screens.

"She must have a hard head because from the size and depth of the indention, she should be dead," Bruce said bluntly.

I turned back around and looked at Bruce in shock. It was that bad?

Friday, bring forest girl up," I said, turning towards a blank screen.

Friday showed the girl sleeping peacefully in one of the recruits rooms. Her breaths were even. Though, Bruce and I noticed that she was curled into the tiniest ball possible in the middle of the cot.

"How big is it?" I asked, not looking away from the girl.

Bruce grabbed an Apple and but into it. He almost was to the core. He showed the bitten side to me as he chewed.

"It's about that deep. It covers the width of her head as well."

"Jesus. How is she still alive?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't know. But, we need to make sure she stays stress free. Otherwise, her brain will swell and could possibly make her sieze. If that happenshappens, brain damage is very plausible," Bruce warned.

A ping sounded, letting us know that the results were done. I moved the girl's image away and walked back to the screens.

"Moment of truth. Hopefully, now that we know who she is, things will become easier," I said, opening the file.

The results were not good. The results for the hair and fingerprints came back unknown. The blood and saliva samples showed a picture of a baby taken back in the '90s. That file said that the baby been abducted and has been missing ever since.

"Well, that's problematic," I said with a sigh.

"When did it say she was abducted?" Bruce asked.

"Twenty-five years ago today."

"Seems strange to me that she turns up the day she was abducted with no memory, so close to the Avengers building. And from a different country to," Bruce commented.

"I agree. She was born in London, and yet pops up in New York. Her accent suggests that she lived there for a while though..." I trailed off.

"You think she was planted?"

I looked at Bruce, then looked at the girl's sleeping image. It was possible. But who would plant a girl with no memory?

"I'm not sure. It is possible though," I answered. "Why would you try and kill this girl if you were going to plant her? It's hard to know how hard to hit someone in the head without killing them or causing permanent damage."

"It's strange. But then again, when has anything been normal?" Bruce asked with a wry smile. He was sitting through her sheets of DNA when he stopped and zoomed in on something. "Speaking of strange, she's not all human."

"What?" I asked, spinning to face him. "What do you mean?"

"She only has 90% of human DNA," Bruce answered.

"What's the other 10%?" I asked.

"Avian."

I laughed. Honest to God laughed. Shock flooded through and it made me laugh harder. We found a hybrid. One pulled straight from James Patterson's books. Someone read too much of his Maximum Ride series it would seem...

"This world is getting crazier and crazier. How many people are out there playing God?" I asked. "James Patterson has opened a can of worms."

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"James Patterson," I said, receiving a blank look. "The author."

"Never heard of him," he said.

"Well, you're about to read his Maximum Ride series. Once you start, you won't be able to put it down," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Great," Bruce said with a sigh. "How many books are there?"

"Eight. No wait, there's nine. Last one came out not too long ago," I told him.

"Why do I need to read it?" he asked incredulously.

"Because it will be the only way we will have a glimpse of understanding her biology. They're going to be our reference guides," I answered.

Bruce sighed and shook his head. I laughed at his reaction.

"Fine. What's her name?" he finally asked.

I smirked and laughed even more. "Funnily enough, her name is Sarah Ride."

A/N: Short chapter, I know. But what can you do? Anyway, I based Sarah's character a little off of Nudges ability with computers. I don't own any of the ideas for it either. Everything is owned by Marvel or James Patterson. Besides Sarah. She's my creation. Oh well. Oh and if you want to know what those hover boots look like, they can be found by searching Jupiter Ascending.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So hi. Not much to say other than I will be switching point of views every chapter. Keeps things interesting seeing as I really can't write in third person. Also, I read over my chapters, and I'm cringing at the mistakes I made. I will be fixing those. Soon. Maybe. If I have time. Today we are back to Sarah's view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Sarah and a few other oc's.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but when I woke up, four people were standing at the foot of my bed, staring at me. Being perfectly honest, I was terrified.

I sat up quickly, making my head spin. I kept my eyes trained on the people in front of me, though as I backed away from them. When I felt my back hit the wall, my fear spiked to a greater height. I focused on my breathing. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it beat against my ribs.

There were three guys and one woman. The tallest of the bunch was a blonde male. He was dressed in strange clothing, and had what looked like a cape attatched to it. Talk about looking like a Viking. He had blue eyes that held confusion in them as they stared at me. He looked handsome.

The second male was slightly shorter than the first male. He, thankfully, was wearing regular clothing. He had dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was bulky, like he worked out a lot. What made me stare at him however was the fact that he had a boyish look about him. Like he was just barely over eighteen.

The third male in the room looked at me with a hard stare. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a quiver of arrows slung around his back. He was shorter than the other males, but maybe taller than Tony. He held this rugged look about him with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that held a few flecks of green in them.

The only other girl besides me in the room looked at me with a stern expression. She had red hair and greenish blue eyes. Those eyes were hard and calculating. Her face was free of blemish and she wore a black suit that held what looked like guns and knives, making me apprehensive.

"It's alright, miss," the boyish looking male said in response to me backing up to the wall. "You're safe. We mean you no harm."

I didn't relax.

"What do you expect Rogers? She has a right to be wary," the woman said, her stern expression faltering when she gave a cynical smile. "She's reacting better than you did when you woke up."

The man who spoke blushed slightly.

"Burn!" the quiver man said loudly, making me jump. The woman slapped him on the back of the head, making me laugh slightly.

"I do not understand. I do not see a burn on Steve," the Viking said, looking confused as he stared at the man who spoke first.

"Guys, don't crowd around our guest. This isn't show and tell," Tony said as he pushed through everyone. He sat on my bed as the others took a few steps back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Claustrophobic," I answered softly.

"Dude, she's British! That's hot," quiver man said. The woman hit him again.

"Sorry about him. We're still trying to house train him," Tony said.

"Hey!" he shouted in protest. I smiled slightly.

"We got a hit off of your blood sample. Not all of the information was good, though. So you want to hear the good or bad news first?" Tony asked.

"Bad," I answered.

"You've been missing for twenty-five years."

"What's the good news then?" I asked.

"Your name is Sarah Elizabeth Ride and you were born in London, England. You are turning twenty-six tomorrow," he answered.

"At least you found that," I said.

"We found something else as well," Bruce said as he walked into the room.

I looked at Tony and Bruce, preparing myself for the news of what they found. I doubted it was anything good.

"As it turns out, you aren't entirely human," Tony began.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You're 90% human, 10% Avian," Bruce said, coming to stand behind Tony.

"What? How is that possible?" I asked in a whisper.

"It's not impossible, but we haven't seen it happen before. Whoever took you, engrafted again DNA into you," Bruce said.

"How has it affected me biologically?"

"We're not sure. We're guessing as we go along. We're assuming that it is one of the reasons why you are so skinny. Speaking of you're weight, are you hungry?" Tony asked.

My stomach growled, answering his question before I could speak. I blushed and nodded.

"Ok. Who wants Schwarma?" Tony asked, looking around.

The people in my room shook their heads in exasperation before answering their agreement of Schwarma. Whatever that was.

"Friday, place an order for Schwarma would you?" Tony asked.

"No problem, Boss," Friday answered.

"Ok, now that that's done, introductions are in order," Tony said. "You already know Bruce. The big guy who looks like a giant oversized puppy is Thor, our resident god. The silent guy in the corner with the arrows is Clint, our ninja assassin and archer. Lastly we have Steve Rogers, who is around 90 years old. Cryostasis does wonders. The only woman in this fancy boy band is one Natasha Romanoff, our most deadly assassin. There are a few others on our team who you will meet soon."

"Hi," I said shyly.

Everyone smiled at me, setting my nerves at ease.

"Would you like to shower before the food gets here?" Bruce asked.

"Sure," I said, noticing how icky I feel for the first time.

"Natasha will show you the way. I'll see if I can't find you something to wear," Tony said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't mention it," Tony said.

I stood and Natasha started walking out of the room. I hurried to follow her, not wanting to get lost in this place.

A/N: So this took longer than expected. I blame it on life and being in my final year of school. I'll be having more free time on my hands soon though, so yay! Until next time my lovelies.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tony's view

While Natasha showed Sarah to the bathroom, the rest of us made our way to the living area. Silence reigned over us all heavily, so I knew that as soon as Natasha returned I was going to get the third degree. Again. Why can't I ever catch a break?

The sitting area was bright. The sun that filtered through the windows making the room almost blinding.

"Friday, dim the windows a little. I don't have my sunglasses with me," I said.

Immediately, the lights around us dimmed and I could see without my eyes feeling like they were going to be baked.

"Thanks Friday," I said.

"No problem, Boss. The food is expected to arrive in twenty minutes," Friday said.

"Alright. Send whoever it is right on up," I said.

When we all day down, Steve began.

"How do we know she isn't dangerous?" he asked.

"She has no memory of who she is," I said.

"She could be faking," Natasha said as she walked into the room.

"She has a cracked skull and an indention in the back of her head So large that she should be dead. How she is still alive is miraculous," Bruce said.

"Seriously?" Clint asked.

Bruce and I nodded.

"She must have a hard head then," he joked.

"That's what I said," I said with a smile. "Great minds think alike."

"More like childish minds think alike," Natasha said dryly.

Clint pouted and I laughed.

"Do we know who took her? And how she got her injuries?" Thor asked.

"No we don't. Until she regains her memories, we have no clue about what she has gone through," Bruce said.

We were all silent again before Natasha asked me where she could find clothes for Sarah.

"Some of Pepper's stuff is still in my room. They should fit her," I mumbled after thinking for a few minutes.

A pang of longing and sadness made itself known in my chest. I quickly squashed it down and schooled my features into neutrality. Of course, they all noticed it anyway. Thankfully they didn't say anything. Natasha looked at me for a bit longer before walking off to fetch the clothes.

I looked around for a few minutes before finding a remote and turned on the tv. It was on some kind of comedy show, so I left it there. We all laughed and watched it. I let a small smile slip through. Maybe things would be okay now.

Sarah and Natasha appeared and I turned off the tv. Clint groaned before ducking Natasha's flying hand.

"Feeling better?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Much. Thank you," she answered.

Looking at her, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her brown eyes were so dark they were almost black. They took everything around her in with a slight wariness. Her nearly black hair dropped past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She was thin, but not enough that it was unhealthy. Mother nature was kind to her. Her face free of any blemishes.

Sarah sat down in an empty chair and brought her knees to her chest, showing how truly small and frightened she was.

"Since everyone is here now," Bruce began. "Tony and I are going to lay down a few rules."

"Sarah is not to be stressed out until she is healed," I said.

"Also, Sarah, you are not allowed to be by yourself until you're healed and we find out where you were being kept. Deal?" Bruce asked.

"Fair enough," she answered, looking at us.

"If you feel any pain in your head, you must tell us immediately. Also, if you get any type of flashbacks let us know. Any type of information helps," Tony said.

"No problem," She said.

"That's all I can think of for now. Got anything to add Brucie Bear?" I asked.

"No I don't. I've asked you multiple times not to call me that," Bruce said with a sigh.

I just smirked. Sarah smiled in her chair and relaxed slightly.

"Sir, the food is five minutes away," Friday said.

"Thanks for the heads up," I said, reaching into my pocket, looking for my wallet. I gave a few choice words before sighing and shaking my head. "I'll be back. I think my wallet grew legs again."

Clint laughed and Thor looked confused.

"I do not understand. Is it normal for wallets to grow legs?" Thor asked.

"No, it's just an expression," Clint said.

"You Midgardians are strange," he said.

"Says the god with a giant stone hammer," I muttered. "Be back in a flash."

With that, I left the room searching for my always missing wallet.

"Hurry back!" Clint called out.

A/N: Look at me go, two chapters in one day. I deserve a medal. Not really. Hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to review! Until next time.


End file.
